


the end of what we knew

by orphan_account



Category: SMPLive, Smptwt
Genre: Other, President AU, i wrote this in fifteen minutes, pulitizer award when?, this is my best work ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ruby Traveuhh’s Last day in Office.
Relationships: Implied Ruby Traveuhh/Struggle Tweets
Kudos: 10





	the end of what we knew

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke please dont cancel me.

no one said it would be easy

\- Coldplay song lyric 

There’s a time for everything. She never thought there would be a time for this. 

When they voted her in, she knew it wouldn’t be easy. Her voters were mostly young, grasping at trends with greedy hands. Her team had warned her of hubris. 

Ruby Traveuhh is the first president, the very first of a new era. She’s supposed to be the one who shapes the government, created something new and wonderful. She had won the popular vote, and she had their support. 

Nothing lasts in a place where chaos used to reign. The taste of blood is still lingering on the people’s tongues, the want for drama still holds their interest. 

Ruby hadn’t thought it would come to this. Even her own, her cult of Ruby’s, have started to look at her with this frenzied anger. 

You’re going to lose it all, the ghosts of the old monarchs whisper in her dreams. You’re going to lose everything. 

They tell her the news on a Thursday, nervous whispers meeting her unwavering gaze. 

“They want you impeached.” 

“No.” She says. “They can’t do that.”

“Ma’am.” Struggle Tweets, her ever loyal advisor, her deputy in chief, paces about the Oval Office. “If you don’t accept this, they’ll turn violent.”

The horror of what happened in the days before the election haunt them all as fresh wounds, bleeding out into the the new world. Guillotines and violence and the death of a Queen and King who were too young and foolish to control such a young nation. The revolution had ended. The lingering resentment hadn’t. 

“What are they going to do? Kill me?” Ruby laughs, but no one else in the room does. 

“They think Melanie or maybe that Lice-“

“I’m the president.” Ruby cuts Struggle off, a fiery look about her. “I’m not afraid of them.”

“I’m afraid you have no choice.” Someone says from the door. Heads turn as the Vice President enters. A hush falls over the tense room. 

“Bullshit!” Ruby argues, standing at her desk. “They can’t write me into their fanfictions and then pretend they don’t need me!”

“Unfortunately, they already have, Ruby.” Struggle puts a hand on her shoulder, but she wrenches away. 

“Melanie is leading the charge.” The Vice President announces. “The people want Ruby out of office. They don’t think she’s done enough for small accounts. They think she’s- Well. They think she’s the same as the monarchs.”

And then a bunch of aliens crashed through the ceiling. One of them was singing Marlboro Nights. Everyone screamed. 

“Do new stans Know about this?” One of the aliens, looking oddly like known homophobic streamer and super cool dude Jschlatt. 

Everyone died and all of the schlornies then went to jail. 

Ty became the next president and everything was very epic. 

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow @smpseen for more sexy fanfics.


End file.
